


Worst Kiss Ever

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [15]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Crack, Humor, M/M, Poor Kaito, Shinichi picks on kaito, disguises, ginzo is innocent, it's kinda kaito's fault, kaito has a bad day, kaito is a drama queen, kaito is creeped out, kaito is mortified, prank gone wrong, shinichi has no pity, teasing kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito's antics don't go that well for him, and Shinichi doesn't make it any better.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 96





	Worst Kiss Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 26 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad December 1 2019  
> Posted here February 14 2020

Kaito was currently freaking out, he was in disguise so he couldn't visibly freak out, but that didn't really stop him from internally freaking out. Nope, nothing could really stop him from being freaked out at the moment, nothing at all. He wanted to curl up in a corner and cry about how unfair the world was, though that may have been a little dramatic on his part.

He was currently dressed up as a sexy little bunny, complete with a pair of fluffy little ears and tail. He'd decided to join in on the Kaitou Kid task force's celebration. One of the members had won a decent sized lottery and had decided to share the joy with his co-workers. Fine right? Kaito had thought so at first as well. Dressing up as one of the bunny girls had been fun, the magician absolutely adored attention. He got to enjoy the good food and the attention sent his way, it was a win/win situation in his eyes. Or at least it had been. If not for the fact that Ginzo had drunkenly grabbed him and kissed him. A shiver ran down his spine just thinking about the horrible mistake. Kissing Ginzo had been both gross and creepy.

It had taken all of the magician's willpower to not immediately push the inspector away and screech in disgust and horror, kissing his father figure was just plain creepy! So instead of running away screaming, giving away both his disguise and calm persona as Kid, he managed to just give the inspector a flirty smile before sauntering away.

Now, Kaito was currently hiding within the women's washroom, trying to get his act together. He as Kaitou Kid! Why is he letting an accidental kiss affect him so much?! He crouched down in the stall, both a light blush and an annoyed pout on his face. So he got kissed by Ginzo, it wasn't like the kiss had been intended for himself as Kuroba Kaito. The inspector had just been really drunk and he'd been the unlucky one who'd caught Ginzo's attention. It was also his own fault for letting his guard down, he hadn't thought to be cautious in that way regarding the inspector.

He glanced down at himself, his disguise was too good, stupid attention grabbing habits! He pursed his lips, he didn't really want to go back out and re-join the party. He wanted to go home and cuddle up with his fantastic and sexy bookworm of a boyfriend. Shinichi would make everything better, he almost always did.

* * *

"Shin-chan" Shinichi glanced up in surprise at the appearance of the magician, Kaito hadn't been due to return for at least a few more hours, so why was he back early? Kaito loved parties, especially ones where he could dress up in sexy clothes and flaunt both his skills and attractiveness. Instead Kaito was standing within the library's entrance looking a little tense.

Azure narrowed at Kaito's slightly pale face "What happened?" He asked, closing his beloved book and placing it down beside him.

Kaito sniffled dramatically before lunging towards the sleuth "It was horrible!" He wailed, wrapping his arms around his neck as he nuzzled Shinichi. He wanted his detective to chase away all of the creepiness and disgust that he was feeling.

Concerned, the detective wrapped his own arms around the younger teen "What happened?" He inquired softly, it had to have been bad. Kaito had a good poker face, so what could be bad enough to make the magician flee? Kaito wasn't one to flee, unless he was dressed in white and holding a shiny object, then he was the master of fleeing.

"He-" Kaito stammered a few times "He _kissed_ me!" A full body shiver of revulsion ran through the magician's frame, startling Shinichi.

Shinichi froze, eyes darkening as he remembered the sexually attractive disguise that Kaito had gone out in. He swiftly glanced over the other, looking for any visible signs of a fight. He was relieved when he found none "Who kissed you?" Kaito wouldn't cheat on him. As much of a flirt that he was, Kaito was completely faithful in his feelings. He needed to know who to dig up dirt on, nobody kisses his magician except him.

"Nakamori-keibu" The magician whined, it had been so creepy and weird. He only wanted Shinichi's kisses.

The sleuth blinked, going silent for a moment before understanding dawned upon him. A small laugh escaped him "All your freaking out is because the inspector kissed you?" He snickered, glad that Kaito hadn't been assaulted. The inspector was a good guy, there was no way that what had happened was as bad as what Kaito was making it out to be. The magician was just being a drama queen again.

Kaito gaped, sitting up from where he'd been curled up in Shinichi's lap "Don't laugh!" He whined, Shinichi was supposed to make him feel better, not bully him! "Do you know how creepy it was to kiss him?!" He spluttered "He's like my father!" He argued, how could his boyfriend laugh at this?!

Shinichi raised a brow "It's your fault for intentionally dressing like you did" He had nothing against women dressing attractively, he just knew that Kaito had gone overboard with his disguise. A smirk played on his lips "Maybe now it'll make you think twice on your disguises" And hopefully make the magician more aware while he was disguised. He was honestly grateful that the incident had involved the inspector instead of someone who may not have let Kaito go as easily. He paused, a sudden mean thought popping into his head "And I will also keep an eye around you whenever Nakamori-keibu is near" His smirk grew "After all, you have stripped him down countless times" As Kid of course, but the words were still enough to make Kaito squirm.

"I-" Kaito pushed away from Shinichi, feeling a mixture of horror, disgust, and betrayal "You're horrible!" He cried, raising his hands above his head in a huff. He scurried out of the library, pausing in the entrance to look over his shoulder "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" His boyfriend was supposed to sympathize with him, not mock him!

The sleuth raised a brow "No, I'll be in my room and you'll either be in the guest room or the couch" It was his house.

Kaito deflated a bit, a small pout present on his lips. He'd been hoping that Shinichi would apologize "Or we could still sleep together?" He asked softly. Shinichi was a jerk, but he was also a jerk that made him feel safe.


End file.
